dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Boyle
Lady Boyle is an aristocrat of Dunwall and mistress to Hiram Burrows, whose military she finances. She is an influential figure in Dunwall, holding lavish parties and gatherings at her home in the Estate District. A close ally of the Lord Regent, she aided in the assassination of the Empress. The identity of Burrows mistress--the "true" Lady Boyle--is randomized, varying in each playthough of Dishonored. She may be any of the three Boyle sisters: Waverly, Esma or Lydia. Waverly A wealthy woman and the youngest of the Boyle sisters, Waverly owns Boyle Mansion, the location of the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party. She is the widow of Lord Boyle, and is noticeably more paranoid and serious than either of her sisters--if Corvo Attano asks to take her somewhere private, she will rebuff him, saying she doesn't know him, or his family. On the other hand, she responds readily to the claim that her life is in danger (which validates her previously-held fearsWaverly Boyle's Diary), and complies with Corvo's instructions thereafter. According to The Heart, Waverly "suffers from reckless frivolity, followed by long bouts of melancholy." ''[[The_Heart/Quotes#Waverly Boyle|"The youngest of the Boyle women. She suffers from reckless frivolity, followed by long bouts of melancholy."]] In his memoirs, Treavor Pendleton refers to Waverly as a "traitorous little weasel."Lord Pendleton Memoirs: Chapter 28 Esma The promiscuous sister,Esma Boyle's Diary Esma's sexual activities and untidy habits frequently put her at odds with her sisters. Waverly regards her as a drunkard, while the Heart notes that she "drinks to forget herself."[[The Heart/Quotes#Esma Boyle|"That is Esma Boyle. She drinks to forget herself."]] Further investigation using the Heart reveals that Esma once gave birth to a daughter, a process that was excruciating for her. It is unknown whether the child survived or not, but the experience left Esma unable to become pregnant again.[[The Heart/Quotes#Esma Boyle|"There was trouble when her daughter was born. Then the doctors told her there would be no more children."]] Lydia The mysterious[[The Heart/Quotes#Lydia Boyle|""Of all the Boyle women, Lydia has the most to keep secret."]] and musical Lydia bemoans her inability to find a true musician in Dunwall to take as a lover.Lydia Boyle's Diary If Corvo convinces her to go somewhere more private, she will take him to the music room. The Heart notes that she is one of the greatest musicians in all of Gristol,[[The_Heart/Quotes#Lydia Boyle|"When she's alone, Lydia plays the harpsichord; she is one of the finest musicians in the city."]] a skill she has cultivated in the absence of sociability or great beauty.[[The Heart/Quotes#Lydia Boyle|""Neither a talker nor a great beauty, she has cultivated other skills to survive."'']] Trivia *Anton Sokolov claims that Lady Boyle has the "finest hindquarters in all of Dunwall." *If Corvo eavesdrops on Custis Pendleton's conversation with a courtesan in the Golden Cat, she will suggest that she dress up as Lady Boyle for the evening. Custis in turn expresses anger toward Lady Boyle, particularly for the discovery of valuable crystals on her land. After some thought, he agrees to the courtesan's idea, saying he would like to "teach Boyle a lesson." *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Lady Boyle with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will embrace her, then stab her in the stomach and gently place her corpse on the ground. If she is approached from behind, he will stab her in the shoulder, then as she falls to the ground he will stab her again in the neck. * The developers later admitted via Twitter that they had been "wrongheaded" about the idea to give Lady Boyle to her stalker, and said that "she probably wrapped that pathetic adoring creep around her finger."Developer Commentary - Lady Boyle's Last Party Gallery Ladyboyle.png|Lady Boyle's target picture. Esme.png|Lady Boyle's target picture in black. red lady boyle.png|Lady Boyle's target picture in red. render boyle black.jpg|Lady Boyle full-body render. Boyle closeup render.jpg|Lady Boyle face render. Red_Lady_Boyle_Lady_Boyle's_Last_Party_Dishonored.png|Lady Boyle in red. Ladyboyleinblack.jpg|Lady Boyle in black. lady boyle white.png|Lady Boyle in white. Ladyboyleredandwhite2.jpg|Boyle sisters in red and white. Boyle Red.jpg|Lady Boyle speaks to Corvo. lady boyle book.png|Lady Boyle reads a book. Ladyboyle.jpg|Anton Sokolov's portrait of Lady Boyle. Red-Lady-Boyle.jpg|Corvo attacking Lady Boyle in pre-release materials. Animation.png|Lady Boyle, grabbed by Corvo. Animation2.png|Corvo pulls Lady Boyle closer. lady boyle death animation.png|Part of Lady Boyle's death animation. Ladyboylebrisby.png|Lady Boyle's non-lethal elimination. ladyboyletarot.png|Lady Boyle's tarot card. References ru:Леди Бойл Category:Female Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Aristocrats